Legendary Battle
Legendary Battle is the twentieth and final episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. It marks the appearance of the Legendary Rangers, as well as the final appearance of the Armada. Days after, an extended episode which comprised of both The Wrath and Legendary Battle aired, with extra scenes and dialogue. Synopsis Emperor Mavro and what remains of his fleet fought relentlessly against the Power Rangers, who are weakened and have lost their Zords. In a final burst of heroism, they enter the final battle. Unexpectedly, at this moment every Power Ranger generation in existence arrives to assist them in battle. Through their combined efforts, they are able to destroy the Emperor and his fleet to once again save the Earth. Plot In the aftermath of The Wrath, the city is in ruins and many civilians question whether or not Mavro's claim to have destroyed the Power Rangers is true. As the Megaforce Rangers regroup, several Legendary Rangers - including Tommy Oliver, Cassie Chan, T.J. Johnson, Leo Corbett, Carter Grayson, and Dana Mitchell - are seen throughout the city helping citizens out of dangerous situations. As the citizens prepare for the Armada's attack at dawn, other Legendary Rangers - including Damon Henderson, Karone, and Wesley Collins - are seen amongst the crowds as well. The Rangers contact Gosei, who expresses his confidence in their ability to succeed despite the loss of their Zords. While the Rangers are initially despondent, Troy rallies them with an encouraging speech, and a familiar Armada ship soon descends with a welcome addition to their forces: a returning Orion. The next day, Redker leads a force of Armada robots to attack the city, only to be challenged by the Rangers. After briefly helping the others fight him, Troy and Orion determine that their only hope of defeating the Armada for good is to infiltrate the Armada flagship and challenge Emperor Mavro head on. Leaving their four friends to continue the battle, they board Orion's ship and manage to crash it into the flagship and make their way aboard. While their friends defeat Redker, the pair challenge Mavro, but he proves a formidable combatant. However, they manage to turn the flagship's firepower on the rest of the Armada fleet, decimating the entire force in less than a minute. Using their full power, they then defeat Mavro and send the flagship plummeting towards Earth. Much to the horror of their friends, they apparently perish in the crash as the vessel explodes. However, using the powers of the Red and Silver Space Rangers, the two manage to get out of the ship before it crashes. The group celebrate their victory, only to spot one final menace: a massive army of X-Borgs and Bruisers marching towards the city. Despite being vastly outnumbered, the six Rangers are determined to fight, and then receive one final surprise: the Legendary Rangers all appear to aid them in this final confrontation. The Megaforce Rangers gladly welcome their new allies, and refrain from going into Super Megaforce mode due to their confidence about the outcome of the battle. After a furious struggle, all the robots are defeated, and the veteran Rangers-led by Tommy-bid farewell to the Megaforce, assuring them that the older Rangers will always be with them. With that, the Legendary Rangers disperse, and the Megaforce Rangers decide to celebrate their victory, with Troy leaving his sword behind at the site of the final battle and Gia giving Jake a kiss on the cheek. Cast *Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows (Super Megaforce Red) *John Mark Loudermilk as Noah Carver (Super Megaforce Blue) *Azim Rizk as Jake Holling (Super Megaforce Green) *Christina Masterson as Emma Goodall (Super Megaforce Pink) *Ciara Hanna as Gia Moran (Super Megaforce Yellow) *Cameron Jebo as Orion (Super Megaforce Silver) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger 1) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Space Ranger) *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green) *Melody Perkins as Karone (Galaxy Pink 2) *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Time Force Red 2) *Hector David, Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Chris Auer as Robo Knight (voice) (Uncredited) *Geoff Dolan as Gosei (voice only) *Mike Drew as Emperor Mavro (voice) *Adrian Smith as Redker (voice) *Levi Kereama as Boy (Danny) *Sarah James as Mother *Jim McLarty as Trapped Civilian *Jason Fitch as Office Worker *Jan Gopperth as Office Woman *Jamie Christmas as Young Boy *Michael Saccente as Civilian #1 *Amanda Tito as Civilian #2 *Graziella Nunes as Young Girl *Shushila Takao as Girl’s Mother Power Cards *Megaforce Red - Dragon Sword, Gosei Dynamic *Megaforce Pink - Phoenix Shot, Gosei Dynamic *Megaforce Black - Snake Axe, Gosei Dynamic *Megaforce Yellow - Tiger Claw, Gosei Dynamic *Megaforce Blue - Shark Bowgun, Gosei Dynamic *Robo Knight - N/A Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for Legendary Battle: **Super Megaforce Red - Red Space Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - N/A **Super Megaforce Yellow - N/A **Super Megaforce Green - N/A **Super Megaforce Pink - N/A **Super Megaforce Silver - Silver Space Ranger *This episode marks the only time Orion transforms into a Ranger of his respective color, Silver. Also, in this version, Orion's last Legendary Ranger Mode is his respective color. *As of this episode, Troy and Orion have transformed into all of their counterparts from the Zordon Era at least once. *Troy and Orion's morph into the Red and Silver Space Rangers in this episode may be a subtle reference to Power Rangers in Space final episode "Countdown to Destruction". Errors *During the beginning of the episode, when Troy gets up, a crew member is in the back on the phone. **This could just be an injured civilian, however, as the man appeared to be walking as if he were injured. *When Gosei says that the Zords were lost, he referred to the Sky Ship Zord. However, the rangers never take note of the Gosei Mechazords, which were never destroyed during the battle with Vrak's commanders. Why they didn't resort to these is unknown, but possibly because of power reasons. **However, since they were summoned during the all zord attack on Mavro's Armada, it's possible they could have been destroyed then along with the other summoned zords. *Jake said that all the zords were destroyed, but Turbo Falcon Zord merely went back to its own dimension *The White Mighty Morphin, Zeo Ranger V, and the Black Dino Thunder Ranger are briefly glimpsed in long shots of Sentai footage. Because these Rangers are all Tommy's Ranger forms, they cannot be on the battlefield at the same time as the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger. It is most likely that these instances are not intended to be appearances, unless some explanation exists for how multiple versions of Tommy could be present or if someone else temporarily took on these powers. **Likewise, the Zeo Rangers, the Turbo Rangers and the Space Rangers cannot all participate in the battle as the Turbo team- with the exception of Blue Turbo Ranger Justin Stewart- were also either on the Zeo or Space team; the most likely assumption is that Justin was the Blue Ranger acting with the Robot Rangers to make up the numbers. *Titanium Ranger's mouthpiece is visible, when it should be behind his visor. *When the Rangers finish off the remaining XBorgs and Bruisers with the Megaforce Blaster and Super Spear Blaster (in Orion's case) respectively, the beam of the Super Spear Blaster instead hit the XBorgs and Bruisers without waiting for the Dynamic Victory Charge blast of the Megaforce Blaster. *During the aftermath of the battle, the silver stripe on the Green Ranger's helmet can be briefly seen when Tommy walks up to the Rangers. *The Red Turbo Ranger does not appear in the wide shot of all the Ranger teams on the cliff but does appear alongside his team in close-ups. **Likewise, Tommy and Antonio do not appear in their respective team's shot, but do appear in the wide shot on the cliff. **Also many rangers who later appear in the battle, including Trey of Triforia, the Thunder Rangers, the Samurai Ranger, Tyzonn, Merrick, Sam, Daggeron, RJ, Dominic, and Gem and Gemma do not appear in either the cliff shot or their team's shots. *During the scene where the Alien Rangers and Ninja Storm Rangers finish off the X-Borgs, Tommy can be heard fighting off-screen. *Despite being shown to be using the Green Mighty Morphin powers during the Legendary Battle, Tommy is still able to summon Saba. *During the fight, the Green Samurai Ranger can be heard grunting in Tommy's voice. Notes *Almost every past Ranger appears in this episode. For a full list, see Legendary Rangers. **However, only 11 of the past rangers appear unmorphed: Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Damon, Karone, Carter, Dana, Wes, Mike, and Emily. ***Furthermore, Damon, Mike, and Emily do not have any lines, while Karone only speaks in the extended edition.Although you might be able to hear Emily shouting if you listen closely when all the rangers charge at the X Borgs ***None of the returning Rangers are from the Disney era, excluding Tommy, although he did not originate in the Disney era. **Most of the Sixth Rangers and additional non-sixth Rangers (such as the Thunder Rangers and the Wolf Ranger) only appear in Sentai footage. Tommy, Zhane, Ryan, Eric, and Trent, Antonio are the only Sixth Rangers to appear in American footage, while Dillon and Ziggy are the only “additional” Rangers to appear in American footage. *When Noah, Gia, Jake, and Emma use the Super Mega Cannon, we can see the Keys of the Shadow Ranger, Female Red Samurai Ranger, Sentinel Knight, and White Mystic Ranger. This is due to using Gokaiger footage, as the Gokaigers used the DekaMaster, Princess Shinken Red, Great Sword Man Zubaan, and MagiMother Keys for the GokaiGalleon Buster. *It is never explained how Robo Knight is able to be present at the Legendary Battle given his supposed death in ''Vrak is Back''.'' *When Leo saves a young boy's dog, he asks what their names are, and the boy replies his name is Danny and his dog was Bigsly. Leo says "nice names" and smiles. This is a nod to the actor's name, Danny Slavin. *This episode marks the only time Orion ever morphs into Super Megaforce Silver using "Go Go Megaforce!", likely for the sake of consistency. *Tommy, Cassie, T.J. and Leo are the only returning rangers to get lines in this episode. The extended version will give lines to every ranger except for Damon, Emily, and Mike *Although not appearing in the Legendary Battle, Tommy's Zeo Ranger V Red power is seen in a teaser of Super Megaforce' Legendary Battle in original footage. *Some changes between the teaser and the actual episode: **The Legendary Rangers are further back than in the aired version where they are much closer, with different positions for Leo, TJ, Cassie, Emily, Tommy, and Mike. **The teaser has Emily next to Tommy the whole time while Mike is next to Tommy in the episode. **Emily is seen exchanging a glance with Tommy in the teaser but that was cut from the aired version. **The Mega Rangers had a scene where they morphed in the Teaser but it was cut *Although the Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger has been shown in a skirt when the Legendary Rangers reveal themselves during the intro that plays before every episode of ''Super Megaforce, the skirt is digitally removed for the scene in this episode. *During filming, the helmet carried by Jason David Frank featured silver lines that were not present on the original MMPR Green Ranger costume, as this prop was reused from the Dino Thunder episode, Fighting Spirit. Additionally, he has the standard, silver-plated Power Morpher used for the core MMPR rangers, whereas he originally had a gold-plated (also used as the White Ranger). Both were digitally recolored in almost every shot featuring the MMPR Green Ranger, although a few shots were missed. *The Lightspeed jackets worn by Carter and Dana are the same jackets that they wore in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue which had been given to the cast upon the conclusion of the series. *The scene of the Legendary Rangers appearing on a cliff in front of the Mega Rangers is reminiscent of the scene of manifestations the Super Sentai 199 appearing in front of the Goseigers and Gokaigers in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. *Tommy was dressed in a similar fashion as during his time in Dino Thunder, but with a white shirt instead of black, a likely reference to the MMPR power not use in this episode. *Right after Troy and Orion take down the Armada Mothership and it crashes to the ground, you can see Azim Rizk mouthing a swear word right before a commercial break (although nothing can be heard and the replay of the scene after the commercial dubs in a grunt). *No explanation is offered for how the Legendary Rangers are all present at the final battle. Additionally, no explanation was offered for the return of various powers that had been previously lost. **One theory is that the Sentinel Knight could have restored their powers like he did for the Retro Rangers during the events "Once a Ranger". **A possibility for the Turbo Rangers is that the ones in this episode were the Robot Rangers from episode 30 of Power Rangers Turbo The Robot Ranger, as the first set of Turbo Rangers were also the Zeo Rangers and second set were the Space Rangers (Justin as the Blue Turbo Ranger being the exception as he was only a Turbo Ranger). **The use of multiple powers for Tommy is only seen in teasers for this episode or footage taken from Gokaiger (where there was never a problem of a character having multiple powers). Footage produced specifically for this episode was either shot (or later edited) to keep out multiple instances of Tommy, with the individual intro shots for the Mighty Morphin Rangers, the Zeo Rangers, and the Dino Thunder Rangers correctly excluding Tommy (and the Turbo intro having a plausible reason for having the Red Turbo Ranger, as stated above). **A minor mystery is whether the Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger is Trini or Aisha. No clues are given in the episode as to who it could be and neither have an alternate power that could explain their presence or absence. **The Blue Supersonic Ranger can be see along side the Pink Ranger before the charge. *Gia Moran (Megaforce Yellow), Tommy Oliver (Original Green/White, Zeo Red, Turbo Red (I), Dino Thunder Black Ranger), T.J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) and Wes Collins (Time Force Red Ranger) would later return to team up with the Ninja Steel Rangers in "Dimensions in Danger" four years later. See Also (XBorgs footage) (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) (fight footage) References Category:Anniversary Specials Category:Season Finales Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode